


An old Rose

by Alan975



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Flown North, bad, fuck you Tai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alan975/pseuds/Alan975
Summary: While fetching the Relic of Knowledge Yang finds exactly who you think.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	An old Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to get this out there and Tumbler isn't giving any feedback, prepare for bad english and awful writhing theory.

\---- An old Rose ----  
Yang took a hesitant step into the seemingly endless desert and when nothing seemed to happen she walked down the walkway towards the golden lantern sitting on display.

She slowly reached out to grasp the handle of the relic-  
‘’Finally!’’ a loud feminine voice exclaimed from somewhere behind her, whirling around with Ember Cilia loaded and ready Yang watched as someone walked out from behind the ‘door’.  
Her breath caught in her throat as she was struck with recognition  
‘’Seriously Ozpin! do you have any idea how long i have-’’ the woman trailed of as her eyes locked onto Yangs, they stood there for who knows how long before the woman rushed forwards and violently embraced the blond.

‘’Oh gods! Yang i can’t believe it’s you-do you remember me!-what are you doing here?-where's ozpin?!-when did you become a maiden!-’’  
She continued to ramble of att an inhuman speed which Yang had no chance of keeping up with as she was still dumbstruck, trying to come to terms with the fact that she was being hugged by a dead woman.  
Both of them were brought back to the present however when evenly spaced, loud clunks started to sound out, looking towards the source their eyes widened when they saw that the door was slowly but surely starting to close back up.  
Grabbing the relic and Summers arm Yang rushed out, the door was not even half closed when they passed it but she did not feel like riskin it and she doubted that Summer would be to stocked on staying in there.  
Turning around to try and start a conversation with her kinda-half-mother she was nearly dragged to the ground, she had neglected to let go of Summer which proved problematic when the woman suddenly fell over.

Summer slowly came to, feeling like she had been trampled by a goliath.  
Feeling around she noticed that instead of sand, sand and more sand she was instead laying on something soft-  
‘’Yang!’’ she shot up in panic when her memories caught up with her, frantically looking around she noticed that she was alone in a moderately decorated bedroom with one empty, untouched bed on the opposite side of the room.  
Her visual roaming got cut short however when she heard rapid footsteps approach, jumping out of the bed she looked around for anything that could substitute as a weapon, as the sound neared the door she grabbed a bedside lamp and got ready to swing it like a bat.

Qrow, a form that she had honestly expected to never see again, burst through the door and froze as he saw her, if that was because of her good looks or because she was about to strike him in the head she would never know.

They stood there for an awkward moment before Summer dropped the lamp with a loud clatter and nearly fell into him while vraping her arms around his back.  
He needed a bit more time but eventually reciprocated the hug, Summer had to force herself not to cry as she buried her head in Qrows chest and he seemed to have the same problem if the way he pulled her almost painfully close and buried his chin atop her head meant anything.

She had no idea how long she had been stuck in that gods forsaken vault but judging from how much Yang had grown it had been far to long. She didn't have anything to say, What could she say? ...she only knew one way to start to work everything out. 

ever so slowly she pulled herself out of the hug but only far enough to leave a few inches between them, he seemed to have a similar idea as one of his arms left her midsection and traveled up to cup her cheek instead.  
she put her arms around his neck and spend a moment to just stare into his eyes in search of any doubt before she stood up on her toes and placed a quick, chaste kiss on his lips.  
That obviously wasn't enough for either of them, so they did it again... and again with more and more intimacy until they might as well have been a pair of horny teens stuck in their dorm room once again.

‘’Hey Qrow is she oka-AHH!’’ the sudden question/soulshaken skream broke the transe that they had fallen into and drew their attention to the door where Yang had nearly fallen and was leaning against the doorframe while staring at the two of them with wide eyes.  
‘’Yo-you can’t just-’’ she stuttered out, Summer gave Qrow one last look before she let him go and walked up to Yang and enveloped her in a warm embrace.

when the girl didn't react in the slightest except for her eyes that continued to dart between her and Qrow, a soft laugh crept it’s way out of Summer’s throat.  
‘’Seriously Yang, grownups do these kind of things, have you lived under a rock?’’ she said with just a bit if mischief in her tone.

Yang obviously didn't find it as amusing as her if the way she gripped her arms was anything to go by.  
‘’What the hell is going on here!’’ she was taken aback by how much venom there was in her tone, admittedly a small amount but, like, com on! there's a time and a place to be a prude.

Summer blinked a few times to try and discern what she was so wound up about ‘’what?’’ that was, apparently, not the right question.  
‘’What about dad!’’ she nearly hissed thru clenched teeth, she spend another moment pondering and sending a questioning look towards Qrow who, suspiciously, was looking anywhere but towards them. ‘’Tai, What about him?’’  
Yang's eyes shone red as she stared into hers with too many emotions to discern  
‘‘’What about him?’’’ she mimicked with not-so-hidden spite ‘’ you're married to him dam it!’’

Silence filled the room, Summer turned around and leveled a stern glare onto the totally-not-guilty-looking Qrow. ‘’Qrow, honey, is there something you'd like to tell me?’’  
He just stood there looking at the floor ‘’ya, bout that, we kinda…’’

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts below and ideas for what you'd like to see in the future (even tho it's likely never going to be made).


End file.
